A Gaze That Said It All
by jazzart47
Summary: Astrid has a case of the eel pox, as per The Eel Effect, and Hiccup has taken her into his home to care for her. As it gets later, they get closer.


**UPDATE: So, I really enjoyed writing this piece and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that messaged me about it and left reviews! I got a few suggestions about writing more [Maddy46: "... Would you be open to doing another chapter about Stoick finding them? As I was reading it I was just imagining what would happen if/when he found them" and NorthernLights94: " ... other than there isn't more!"] and I was wondering if anyone would be open to me writing a fic about future Hiccstrid, looking back on that night, if Stoick walked in on them in the morning (sort of HTTYD 2-esque, with Hiccup mimicking his dad catching the two of them on the couch, and Astrid making fun of Hiccup's reaction)? Let me know what you think! I think it would be really fun to add another chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>So, first actual uploaded fanfic, hooray! I must say right away that I took inspiration for this story from ZefronsAngels series of Hiccstrid oneshots, chapter 25: Someday (link at bottom of description). It was so great to read, and it gave me some ideas, so I decided to put my on twist on it and keep it going. I <strong>_**highly **_**suggest reading it first as it's absolutely amazing. There's really no necessary context, but I must give credit where credit is due, and she's just a great writer in general! Again, first time uploading a piece, so go a little easy, but please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**

**SUMMARY: Astrid has a case of the eel pox, as per **_**The Eel Effect**_**, and Hiccup has taken her into his home to care for her. Inspiration and credit for idea can be found here:**

** s/10480725/1/Hiccstrid-Oneshots**

* * *

><p>Astrid sat in a chair by the hearth warming her frozen limbs as she gazed around the Haddock household. It was amazing how quickly everything had changed in Berk; she had never entered the chief's home before the war ended, but she almost found it laughable how quickly the chests that had probably been full of weapons before were now used for saddle storage and dragon nip. Who would have thought? And all at the hands of Hiccup …<p>

Just as he crossed her mind she heard a clatter in the kitchen.

"You alright in there?" she choked out, her voice still a tad hoarse from all her coughing.

"Yeah, just fine, Astrid, thanks!" his voice drew louder as he returned from the kitchen and into the living area. "There you are, milady. That should warm you up and help with that throat of yours." He handed her a cup of steaming tea and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," Astrid smiled as he passed her the drink, and he gave her one of his charming Hiccupy grins in return. Gods, he was so awkward, it was almost too cute to bear! Astrid tried not to giggle at the sight of him, letting out half a snort instead, wishing she could count every freckle on his face. Hiccup, on the other hand took the sound to mean that she didn't like that his thigh was touching hers and scooted artlessly a few inches away from her, his face beginning to tint red.

"Why'd you move away?"

"Oh! I, uh, you know, I just thought that our legs, you know, touching, you – I was, um jus –"

Astrid moved closer to him. "I didn't mind." She gave him a shy grin. He pulled his crooked smile, his ears now burning. By Thor almighty, what was she going to do with this boy? He glanced down at the cup of tea in her hands, completely untouched, worried she didn't like it. She saw him and hurriedly took a sip, not wanting him to think she was rejecting his act of kindness.

Hiccup's concoction instantly soothed her ailment. It was sweet and warm, thick with honey that coated her throat. Was that … lemon? Whatever it was, he'd known just how to take care of her. He smiled warmly as she savored the drink, scrunching her knees up towards her chest, as if it would make the heat that was now in her stomach spread to her toes. Hiccup understood her body language as simply as one would a wink or a nod, and got up to push the chair closer to the fire. He sat back down beside her and put his arm around her, hoping to bring her closer to him by doing so, but too shy to fully take incentive.

Astrid leaned into the gesture and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. His breathing hitched in his throat for a moment, as he processed the fact that even though he and Astrid had been what he liked to think of as an item for some time, he still couldn't get over the fact that sometimes Astrid Hofferson, _the_ _Astrid Hofferson_ would succumb to cuddling with him. It never ceased to amaze him. And that never ceased to amaze Astrid. She sighed happily and angled her body more towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Hiccup, seemingly having adjusted to his new state of bliss, released his caught breath and moved his hand down to rest on her waist.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the fire burn, enjoying each other's company, until Hiccup noticed Astrid's eyes had closed and her breathing was steady.

_Crap, my dad will kill me. Sure, he let's her stay over sometimes, but never like _this_ with _me.

Hiccup tried to think of a way to escape the clutches of the sleeping vixen with her arms around him without waking her and facing her wrath. He slowly pried her off of him and laid her more comfortably onto a large pillow, and tried as quietly as he could to creep upstairs. But it's not that easy to be quiet when you have a metal leg.

_Clank_

" … Hiccup?" Astrid's voice was heavy with sleep and she was suppressing a yawn. She sat up in the chair and saw him at the base of the stairs. "Where are you going?"

Hiccup's lips pressed together, his eyes wide and his hands roaming the air for something to do while he found his words. "Oh, you know, it's late and I wanted you to get your sleep, so, uh, hehe, I was, umm …" he trailed off as he saw what looked like a mix of sadness and fear in Astrid's eyes.

"Wait, so, you're going to leave me down here all alone?" Her furs were pulled around her and she was looking at him with an expression not dissimilar to that of a dejected terrible terror. Was this the Astrid Hofferson that Snotlout nearly lost an eye to for looking at wrong two days ago? Hiccup stammered and looked for what to say.

"Well, no, I mean yes, but wait, no, Astrid. Astrid?" He saw tears begin to well in her eyes. "Astrid, no, wait, I'm sorry! Look, see? I'm here, I'm here". He nearly ran over to her, scooping her up into his arms as he sat down. "Astrid, I – Astrid, no, look, I'm staying, what's wrong?"

Astrid tried to hide her tears and choked back a sob, "You - *_sob* _I didn't want you to go because I have no one at home to take care of me with my parents *_sob* _on the hunting *_sob*_ trip, and it's cold and, and I don't feel good and when the fire goes *_sob* _out I'll have nothing to keep me warm and you're so *_sob*_ nice and sweet and I just wanted to stay with - "

Hiccup cut her off her rambling by pulling her close and quietly shushing into her ear. "It's okay, Astrid, I'm here." _Oh, gods, I hope my dad won't be too mad …_

He stood up and took her hand, silently guiding her to the couch. She sat and was beginning to lie down when she saw him heading for another chair. "Wha - ?"

"Oh, well, there's not much room on the couch, it wouldn't be too comfortable …" Hiccup desperately wanted to lay with his arms wrapped around her, but he didn't want to appear too forward. After all, he _had_ already hugged her twice that night. But Astrid just continued to look at him with wanting eyes, as she subtly let her hand rub the spot beside her.

"It would be warmer, though …"

Hiccup sighed and shuffled over to the couch, sitting down next to Astrid. Though less than an arm's length away from her, he still didn't know how to approach the situation.

"So …"

"Umm … yeah."

"If you want, I could … " Astrid shifted towards the pillow and offered to share her furs.

"Yeah, yeah, no, I mean yes! Yes, yeah, uh, that would be … um, great, uh, Astrid." Hiccup silently cursed himself for being such a bumbling idiot, just thankful that Astrid hadn't seemed to mind too much.

"Um, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

Hiccup noted her lack of shoulder pauldrons, armoured skirt and – her headband? When had she removed that? Gods, she looked so beautiful … He shook his mind back to the task at hand. She had removed all metal objects from her person, so … would it be acceptable to …

He looked at his leg.

Astrid followed his gaze and realized what he couldn't say.

"Oh."

"It's just that, you know, it's really difficult to sleep with it on, and I imagine it wouldn't feel too great sticking you in the leg with it, either, but if it makes you uncomfortable I completely understand."

Astrid looked at him with kind, understanding eyes. Eyes that only he got to see, and he nearly melted with just that one look.

She let the furs fall around her and leaned down to undo the straps holding the real and fake appendages together. One pull of a string and the extension clattered to the floor. Hiccup's eyes were squinted shut and he held his breath. He expected the worst when she saw his stump. But he couldn't have been more wrong. When he opened his eyes Astrid was laying down, patting the spot next to her, waiting for him to crawl under the furs with her, she wasn't fazed one bit. No matter what, he was still her Hiccup. He exhaled in relief and, after no more than a moment's hesitation, sidled in next to her.

She turned on her side so that they were both facing the fire. She hoped he didn't see her fiery blush, and he was glad that she was facing the other way so as to not see his. For a few minutes they both lay still as boards, hands at their sides, too nervous to risk making a wrong move. Suddenly they heard a noise and both looked up to see Toothless lying on the other side of the room, on his back, sleep-flying; his tongue was lolled out of his mouth and his wings gently nudged the cloaks on the wall while his body wiggled and his legs kicked, probably doing barrel rolls in his dreams. Astrid and Hiccup both let out hearty laughs at the site, and by the time their amusement had subsided, they realized that they'd both relaxed into each other quite comfortably.

Neither one complained.

Astrid took advantage of the moment and pushed back a bit into Hiccup, trying to be closer. She still had the excuse of the cold if he questioned it at all. He didn't, instead, he wound an arm around her, making sure she stayed there, giving her a light squeeze. They both smiled.

Astrid soon felt sleep try to overtake her eyelids for a second time that night, as they suddenly became extremely heavy. She took the last moments of her consciousness and used them to get Hiccup's attention.

"Hey", she whispered over her shoulder.

Hiccup had been preoccupied nuzzling his face into her hair, breathing in her sent of grass and honey, and letting his mind wander to every place a teenage boy's mind should. He was jolted out of his fantasies by the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

There was silence. Astrid turned over to face him. The emerald green of his eyes was deep and hypnotizing by the low light of the dying fire. The arm around her waist wasn't heavy, but still prevented her from moving too far away with a different kind of weight. He studied the small dusting of freckles that covered the bridge of her nose and noted her soft smile that only he got to see. He savored the moment.

"So, um, goodnight, I guess", Astrid struggled to even finish the sentence. Why was she so star struck tonight?

"Yeah, um, goodnight … " Hiccup's sentence trailed off and his eyes moved downward, seemingly studying the pillow they were sharing, his tone implying he hadn't quite said everything he needed to. She was about to ask him what was on his mind when she swore his eyes flicked up at her for a split second, with a look in them that she'd never seen before. But before she could take a closer look his lips were pressed against hers, his right hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, his left hand out from underneath the pillow where it previously lay and now gently cupping her cheek.

Astrid's eyelids were suddenly light and fluttering and she forgot the rest of the world while she felt her lips move with his. The kiss was slow and sensual, nothing they'd ever experienced before. She'd never been able to fully enjoy the feel or taste of him through the occasional quick peck that they shared, and it felt like her lips were on fire with these new sensations.

She thought his lips would be dry and chapped from constant flying, but they were soft and sweet. She could smell the forge on him – wood smoke and leather, a tantalizing combination. How had she never noticed it before? His hands, though calloused and rough had the gentlest touch, his fingers softly caressed her cheek and she nearly shuddered under his touch. Her hands found the front of his tunic and fumbled to grasp it. She wanted to show him that she enjoyed the attention, but her clumsy inexperienced hands made for an awkward groping of his chest. Hiccup didn't care, he simply relished the feeling of her hands on him and his on her.

He moved his mouth slowly, not wanting to miss any inch of her lips. She felt his tongue softly beg for entrance against her upper lip. She allowed him and for a moment their tongues touched. It was a new and frightening feeling for the two teens. Not bad, just new and intimidating. Hiccup at first had felt successful at being permitted entrance to her mouth, but know he knew not what to do once he was there. He tasted her tongue on his and felt shivers run down his spine. He quickly retreated from the French kiss and resumed pressing his lips harder against hers. It had been so much all at once, all either of them needed was a taste to send them both reeling.

It seemed like an eternity of ecstasy and bliss for the two of them, they revered themselves for their extended intimacy and how wonderful was. They would later recall the time as half a minute of sloppy, uncoordinated mouth-mashing, but at the moment, it was Valhala, and she was his Valkyrie.

Hiccup left one last soft kiss on Astrid's lips and opened his eyes to look into hers. Both were breathless. He ran his thumb over her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers, never leaving her gaze. He took a breath and finished his goodnight to her.

" … milday."

Astrid could only stare at him. She'd been fumbling with her words all night, but now she was truly speechless. Before she could even start to get her mind working again she felt his lips brush her forehead as he lifted his chin to rest on the crown of her head. His arms pulled her in closer and then he relaxed so that she could settle into the position. Her face was pressed against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat; slow, steady, safe. The rhythm of his heart against the lightheadedness she was experiencing was just enough to send her over the edge into a blissful sleep in Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup took the sleeping girl in his arms as a welcome change to sleeping alone in his bed. He knew it wouldn't happen again anytime soon … at least not until they were married.

_Married_.

His father had questioned him about the topic, and he would be of marrying age in less time than he believed. He'd always been so nervous about it, not knowing if he was ready, or if Astrid … he looked down at her, her face nuzzled against his chest, a small smile on her sleeping lips. It was then that he knew, this is the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted this every night, for the rest of his days. He pulled her as close to him as he could and slowly fell asleep with a happy sigh.

The two enamored teens lay blissfully in each other's arms for the rest of the night, neither having ever slept better in their lives. And when Astrid woke first to see Hiccup's still closed eyes she wondered about the night before, and if she would ever see that look in his eyes again. Little did she know, was that she would be granted that loving, lustful gaze more times than she could ever count.

A gaze that said it all.


End file.
